Notebook computer or other personal electronic devices are increasingly used by students at educational institutions. They are also used by workers at job sites. Notebook computers are often referred to as laptop computers, meaning a portable, foldable computer which can be used while positioned upon the user's lap. In some instances, “laptop computer” refers to the term used in the trade for an older version of a larger portable computer. However, with increasing streamlining and downsizing of portable computers, compact, smaller versions are referred to as “notebook computers”, but the terms are generally interchangeable.
In order to safeguard the personal electronic device, such as a notebook computer, it must be shut down, closed and transported by the user.
However, it is often advantageous for the user of a notebook computer to take a break and leave the computer open and operable at a work station or library study carrel, with other papers and books left at their current open position. This leaves the personal electronic device, such as a notebook computer vulnerable to theft.
Moreover, in the commercial retail environment, it is advantageous to display consumer electronic devices, such as notebook computers, cell phones or personal digital assistants in a secure but visually accessible display.